Monster
by funychii
Summary: Monster are'nt you? Membunuh 50 orang dalam semalam, kami bisa lebih dari itu Kau menghancurkan, tapi juga menyembuhkan... YUNJAE ver, Remake FF from my best friend. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Monster**

Disclaimer By:** Otsu Kanzasky**

I just **REMAKE **this FF, just change the name, place and words

Inspiration dari lagu Monster nya Eminem ft. Rihanna n film Disney `Tangled: Story Tale

Note : Disini, saya sangat suka dengan ff teman baik saya ini (like my big sister), jika memang sudah pernah membaca dan berteman dengan teman saya, saya katakan bahwa saya sudah mendapat **IJIN**dari teman saya untuk meremake.

Dinginnya udara di malam hari tak menggentarkan banyaknya prajurit Cyprus yang baru saja melalui malam panjang dengan darah dan ketegangan. Barisan mereka tak gentar oleh udara yang mengancam, di liputi kebisuan dan dinginnya malam, para _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu berjalan seirama yang mendendangkan suara derap langkah gagah yang terwakili oleh _boots_ mereka.

"Istirahat 5 menit!" sang Jendral memberi komando. Suara derap langkah itu pun berhenti, di gantikan suara helaan nafas lelah.

_Namja_ berpangkat bintang 5 yang menunggangi seekor kuda hitam nan gagah disana pun turun dari tunggangannya. Wajah penuh kharisma serta rupawan itu melekat padanya hingga di segani bagi siapa saja yang menatapnya.

Jendral tampan yang berkulit lebih gelap dan eskotis dari seluruh prajurit yang berada di jalanan penuh ilalang itu. Langkahnya mantap, menuju pada sebuah gerbong kecil yang terbuat dari besi yang di tarik oleh 3 ekor kuda besar. _Namja_ yang baru saja memasuki usia 35 tahun itu masuk ke dalam lalu menutup pintu besi itu kembali.

Pemandangan tak wajar ada di depan matanya, bukti dari kerja kerasnya dan para prajurit, bahwa mereka tetap tak terkalahkan meski oleh Monster sekalipun.

Sorot mata musang tajam itu berangsur luluh menjadi sorot yang menyiratkan luka dan iba. Sang Jendral kembali melangkahkan kakinya, kini berdiri di depan kandang besi kecil yang bahkan orang pun harus dalam posisi duduk jika berada di dalamnya.

Memang kandang itu terisi. Sesosok berambut panjang-sangat panjang, berwarna keperakan, duduk menundukkan kepalanya di atas kedua lututnya, ada untaian rantai yang mematri sosok itu agar tetap berada di posisinya saat ini.

Yunho-nama yang terukir di seragam sang Jendral-kini duduk berlutut di depan teralis besi, mata abu-abunya yang setajam musang, menatap lekat sosok bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu.

_"Monster are'nt you?"_ suara penuh wibawa itu mengusik hening yang ada. Ada kelembutan di suara seraknya.

Cring

Untaian rantai itu bergesekan dengan teralis, saat sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Melemparkan sorot kosong di mata bulat hitam'nya yang besar dan indah.

Sebuah wajah bagai porselen. Mulus tanpa cacat, indah bagaikan berlian termahal, namun sayang keelokan tiada tara itu mematikan. Wajahnya oval serasi dengan bibirnya yang kecil, hidungnya mancung, matanya indah besar dengan bulu mata yang lentik. Bak seperti boneka yang hidup.

Mata itu bergerak menelisik sang Jendral.

Sorot matanya sarat akan keangkuhan, wajah kecil tetapi menggambarkan kewibawaan, bibirnya berbentuk hati yang mulai kehitaman karena lintingan tembakau mahal, alis tebalnya indah, hidung mancungnya memperindah sosoknya.

"Membunuh 50 orang dalam semalam, kami bisa lebih dari itu" tutur Yunho lugas. Si mata hitam besar itu masih menatapnya.

_Namja_ itu tak bisa memalingkan tatapannya dari sosok di dalam kandang. Pada wajah indahnya yang terdapat bercak darah, turun pada tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang karena pakaian kumalnya hampir seluruhnya tercabik. Bagian dadanya yang rata menegaskan jika si porselen itu adalah laki-laki.

"Kalau kau monster, kau tidak akan di anugerahi rambut ajaib ini Jaejoong" kata sang Jendral lembut.

Tangan besarnya meraih rambut keperakan Jaejoong yang sampai terurai keluar teralis. Terasa lembut di tangannya, tak seperti rambut seorang Monster. Hingga Yunho mengusapkan rambut itu ke pipi kanananya yang tergores dan secara ajaib luka kecil di pipinya lenyap, memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu kembali menatap Jaejoong.

"Kau menghancurkan, tapi juga menyembuhkan..." Yunho menatap perih. "Mereka memburu mu untuk semua ini" lirihnya peduli.

Jaejoong-sosok itu seperti seorang pemuda berumur belasan tahun-bereaksi. Ia mendekat, memperpendek jaraknya dengan Yunho yang di pisahkan teralis. Bahkan mereka dapat merasakan nafas masing-masing.

Wajah cantik bagai porselen itu menyadarkan Yunho akan kepedihan dan kesengsaraan yang tak terbayangkan. Hitamnya mata itu melunakkan perasaannya dan membawa jatuh kedalam lubang yang entah membuat perasaannya tenang. Kenyataan bahwa si Monster seharusnya ada untuk di cintai, bukan di buru karena kekejamannya yang hilang-timbul, ataupun keajaiban rambut peraknya.

Hingga kedua bibir itu menyatu manis di antara dinginnya malam dan kepekatan udara. Saling memagut lembut, termakan suasana melankolis yang di ciptakan. Sang Monster memejamkan matanya dan kini mengalir bulir kristal bening dari mata ke pipinya. Memberitahukannya akan kehangatan dan sentuhan yang sudah sangat lama tak pernah di rasakannya saat mereka-orang-orang di desanya menjulukinya sebagai Monster dan dirinya mulai di buru.

Hanya pada dinginnya malam lah si Monster dan sang Jendral menceritakan rasa apa yang kini tengah mendera mereka.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Monster**

Disclaimer By:** Otsu Kanzasky**

I just **REMAKE **this FF, just change the name, place and words

Inspiration dari lagu Monster nya Eminem ft. Rihanna n film Disney `Tangled: Story Tale

Note : Disini, saya sangat suka dengan ff teman baik saya ini (like my big sister), jika memang sudah pernah membaca dan berteman dengan teman saya, saya katakan bahwa saya sudah mendapat **IJIN**dari teman saya untuk meremake.

* * *

Chapter 1

Tepuk tangan riuh serta sorakan kemenangan menyambut para prajurit Cyprus yang telah tiba di markas besar yang terletak di kota Thira. Prajurit-prajurit berpakaian serba abu-abu nan gagah itu tampak sangat senang dan puas ketika prajurit yang bertugas kembali membawa hasil.

Sang Jendral mendapatkan ucapan selamat dan pujian dari sang Kapten. _Namja_ bertubuh lebih kekar dengan kulit agak gelap itu tak hentinya tersenyum lebar dan menepuk pundak Yunho.

"Anda memang Jendral hebat yang pernah kami miliki!" -sekali lagi sang Kapten memuji.

"Saya memiliki prajurit-prajurit yang hebat Pak." Yunho merendah. Yoochun tersenyum bangga dengan jawaban itu.

"Baiklah, silahkan beristirahat Jendral. Terima kasih atas kerja keras anda." Yoochun mendaratkan pantatnya ke kursi kayu di belakang meja kerjanya.

"_Yes sir_!" Yunho menyahut gagah sambil memberi hormat ala tentara, lalu keluar dari ruangan berukuran 4x5 meter persegi itu. Beberapa prajurit yang sedang berlalu lalang di sana pun otomatis memberi hormat dan Yunho membalasnya ramah.

_Namja_ bermata layaknya musang itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju penjara khusus yang berada di bagian belakang pusat Ke-militer'an itu. Sepanjang koridor yang pengap itu ia masih mendapat banyak hormat dari para staf yang bertugas.

"Lapor Pak! Tawanan telah di pindahkan!" kata seorang prajurit muda ketika Yunho berada di depan pintu kompleks penjara-hormat beserta dua prajurit yang lain.

"Laporan di terima, terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya," Yunho membalas hormat.

"_Yes sir_!"

Ketiga prajurit muda itu pun beranjak, sementara sang Jendral masuk ke dalam penjara, dan udara lembab serta kesan suram menyambutnya. Penjara itu hening, hanya suara langkah kakinya yang terdengar, tak sedikit pun berpaling ke kanan-kirinya.

Dan suara sepatu kulit yang menapak pada tanah itu pun berhenti tepat di depan pintu besi yang berbeda dari bilik penjara yang lain. Mata musangnya menatap lurus melewati teralis kecil yang ada di atas pintu.

Penjara khusus untuk tahanan khusus pula. Si _Black Eyes_.

Menatap lurus ke dalam sana, dan sorot mata yang selalu bisa membuat para prajurit takut pun berangsur sendu. Geraman terdengar dari sosok berambut panjang yang tertunduk itu, berusaha menarik lepas rantai yang membelenggu kedua tangan dan kakinya.

Entah apa yang membuat si porselen itu marah. Nafasnya menggebu, hasratnya meluap-luap, amarahnya yang sempat terlelap kini timbul.

"Apa yang membuat mu berada disini?" si _Black Eyes_ bersuara. Memecah keheningan yang suram.

"...kau," bibir Yunho bergerak singkat. Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, berpaling menatap mata musang itu di balik teralis.

Lambat laun nafasnya berubah stabil, raut dingin di wajah porselen itu berangsur luruh. Saat matanya melihat lembutnya tatapan mata tajam itu.

"Jangan memberi kami alasan untuk melukaimu." ujar Yunho.

"Tanpa alasan pun kalian akan tetap melukai ku..." kata Jaejoong pelan. Ada rintihan tak terucap di mata hitamnya.

Tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir kering sang Jendral. Sudah cukup jelas dirinya melihat kesengsaraan di mata hitam besar itu. Wajah polosnya menyiratkan kemurnian yang tak terucap, dan bibir mungil itu memang selalu berkata apa adanya.

Akhirnya Yunho hanya dapat menarik nafas samar, mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat.

"Jangan membuat kami memiliki alasan lebih untuk melakukan itu." ujarnya lagi. Tak bosan memandang wajah porselen dalam penjara itu.

"...selalu, kalian akan tetap seperti itu..." Jaejoong berkata lirih.

Sang Jendral paham, dirinya tak bisa lebih lama lagi berada disana, dengan pikiran dan hati yang bergejolak. _Namja_ tampan itu memutuskan mengambil langkah, beranjak dari depan pintu besi penjara Jaejoong.

Dan lagi. Si_ Black Eyes_ kembali bertahan sendirian di dalam hawa dingin yang menyakitkan. Dan akan selalu seperti itu.

TBC

vichivhan : ditunggu aja ceritanya, gak asik kan kalau langsung di beri tahu hehehe...

meybi : maybe yes maybe no? hehehe :D

runashine88 : yup memang inspirasinya dari situ :D

AprilianyArdeta : annyeong, sudah lanjut nih :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Monster**

Disclaimer By:** Otsu Kanzasky**

I just **REMAKE **this FF, just change the name, place and words

Inspiration dari lagu Monster nya Eminem ft. Rihanna n film Disney `Tangled: Story Tale

Note : Disini, saya sangat suka dengan ff teman baik saya ini (like my big sister), jika memang sudah pernah membaca dan berteman dengan teman saya, saya katakan bahwa saya sudah mendapat **IJIN**dari teman saya untuk meremake.

* * *

Chapter 2

Terhitung sudah sepekan prajurit Cyprus berhasil menangkap Monster yang menjadi momok bagi penduduk kota Thira selama bertahun-tahun, di bawa arahan sang Jendral muda-Yunho yang melaksanakan tugasnya dengan sangat baik.

Selama sepekan pula lah staf penyidik kemiliteran menginterogasi sang Monster yang tak seperti `kriminal' pada umumnya. Jaejoong, si _Black Eyes_ itu selalu menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan, dan tak sedikit pun terlihat ia berbohong.

Tidakkah ia terlalu polos?

Karena sifatnya yang kooperatif itulah, para penyidik tak sampai harus menggunakan kekerasan. Kalau tidak mereka akan menerima resiko amarah si porselen yang mematikan.

Hampir di setiap kesempatan itu Yunho selalu hadir untuk melihat reaksi dan jawaban Jaejoong. Dan entah kenapa ia selalu percaya jika jawaban yang keluar dari mulut itu adalah benar. Dirinya merasa lebih 'mengenal' sang Monster setelah hal yang terjadi di dalam gerbong besi saat perjalanan ke markas besar saat itu.

"Bagaimana kita tahu kalau dia tidak berbohong?" tanya sang Kapten tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari si _Black Eyes _yang duduk ter'rantai di tanah, sementara para stafnya masih mengajukan pertanyaan.

"...saya rasa tidak Pak," kata Yunho, yang memaku tatapannya pada wajah polos Jaejoong yang kosong. Yoochun menoleh.

"Bagaimana kau yakin Jendral?" tanyanya kini dengan satu alis terangkat menatap prajuritnya itu. Dengan sopan Yunho menatap balik.

"Dia mulai di buru saat usianya 8 tahun, itu artinya dia tumbuh tanpa bimbingan. Sifat dan cara berpikirnya tak sejalan dengan usianya saat ini." Yunho menjelaskan. Kedua alis Yoochun pun bertaut.

"Apa kau mempelajari riwayatnya Jendral?"

_Namja_ tampan itu mengangguk sopan. "Setahu saya dia berasal dari keluarga yang berada dan cukup di kenal, saya rasa sifat aslinya saat kecil masih menjadi pedomannya."

"Itu tak masuk akal. Kalau benar seperti yang kau katakan, dia tidak akan membunuh banyak orang!"

"...itulah hukum rimba Pak. Dia tidak akan menyakiti jika tidak di sakiti," ucap Yunho pelan, seolah bicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Yoochun rupanya dapat menerima penjelasan prajuritnya itu, dan tak bertanya lagi kembali memperhatikan proses interogasi.

"...siapa yang patut di persalahkan? Orang-orang itu memanfaatkan dirinya dan keluarganya..." Yunho berkata lirih, pedih saat mengingat kisah sang Monster dari riwayat yang di pelajarinya.

[_**flashback**_]

"Joongie memang anak _Eomma_ yang paling cantik!" seru bahagia _yeoja_ berambut pirang di kamar putra semata wayangnya itu.

Jaejoong kecil yang terbawa kebahagiaan sang Ibu pun memeluk erat. Ia sangat di cintai, meski tak pelak sang Ibu sering memakaikannya baju perempuan, rambutnya pun di biarkan panjang.

"Joongie sayang _Eomma_?" tanya Heechul memeluk tubuh kecil sang putra dan mencium rambutnya.

"Sayang!" Jaejoong mengangguk cepat.

"Kalau begitu Joongie harus jadi anak yang baik, sekalipun ada yang jahat pada Joongie, Joongie tidak boleh membalas, _ok_?" di tatapnya penuh cinta mata _Black Eyes_ sang anak.

"Uhm, _ne_ _Eomma_!" Jaejoong mengangguk patuh dengan polosnya. Heechul tersenyum lembut.

"_Yeobo_, sudah ku bilang jangan memakaikan baju perempuan pada Jaejoong." kata suara penuh wibawa dari arah pintu kamar. Ibu dan anak itu pun kompak melihat ke asal suara.

"_Appa_ pulang!" Jaejoong kecil berseru riang dan berlari memeluk kaki sang Ayah. _Namja_ itu tersenyum lembut, lalu meraih tubuh kecil itu dan menggendongnya.

"`kan sayang kalau kecantikannya di biarkan," Heechul bangkit berdiri dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

"Tetap saja Jaejoong ini laki-laki sayang, bagaimana kalau nanti dia jadi menyimpang?"

"Hush, _Appa_ jangan bicara begitu. _Eomma_ `kan cuma ingin memakaikan baju itu, _yeobo_ `kan sudah di buat tapi saying kalau tidak di pakai." kata Heechul panjang lebar seraya mengambil Jaejoong dari gendongan.

Belum sempat Hangeng membalas sang Istri, suara ribut di luar membuat perhatian keduanya teralihkan. _Namja_ berbadan tegap itu pun beranjak ke jendela dan melihat keluar, kearah jalan.

"Ada apa _yeobo_?" tanya Heechul saat melihat perubahan ekspresi suaminya yang agak dingin.

"...penduduk Desa datang lagi." ucap Hangeng dingin. Dari wajahnya Heechul tampak tak suka dan semakin erat memeluk Jaejoong.

"Apa lagi yang mereka inginkan _yeobo_? Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu mereka bilang tidak akan mengganggu lagi?" berondongnya tak suka.

"Entahlah, akan ku temui mereka, kamu dan Jaejoong tetap disini." kata Hangeng, beranjak dari jendela menghampiri putranya dan mengecup kepalanya ringan.

"Apa seharusnya kita tidak membiarkan rambut Joongir panjang?" tanya Heechul, ada ketakutan di mata hitam indahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu _yeobo_, tapi kita tidak bisa memotongnya, Jaejoong bisa sakit lagi," sorot tajam mata Hangeng tampak sendu.

"Apapun alasan mereka datang, tidak akan ku biarkan mereka mengeksploitasi Joongie kita!" tegas Heechul.

"Aku mengerti, tenang saja."

Seperti yang di takutkan, para penduduk Desa datang dengan tujuan tertentu. Seperti kicauan burung jika kabar rambut keperakan ajaib Jaejoong dapat menyembuhkan luka, separah apapun itu. Sudah 2 minggu dan tak terhitung berapa banyak orang yang datang, dan jelas baik Hangeng dan Heechul tak menyukai hal itu.

Sayangnya hari itu penduduk Desa tak menerima pengusiran secara halus Hangeng, mereka telah jauh-jauh datang dan ingin menemui Jaejoong. Dan keluarga kecil itu tak bisa memprediksi jika hal buruk yang sangat buruk akan terjadi.

Penduduk Desa menunjukkan sifat asli mereka, memaksa masuk dan mencari Jaejoong kecil. Sekeras apapun Hangeng dan Heechul menghalangi, Jaejoong tetap 'jatuh' di tangan warga Desa. Entah apa yang merasuki para warga, mereka berusaha menjauhkan Hangeng dan Heechul karena menuduh mereka telah menyembunyikan 'anak Dewa' yang berguna untuk mereka.

Jaejoong kecil berteriak memanggil orang tuanya dan menangis meronta melihat keberingasan penduduk Desa yang tak di mengertinya. Salah apa mereka? Kenapa mereka sangat jahat?

Seperti bara api yang menyulut minyak, sisi lain dari keindahan Jaejoong muncul ketika melihat orang tuanya di lukai. Mata yang kelas seindah galaxy itu berubah menjadi _Aquamarine_ keemasan dengan sangat dingin dan tajam. Berkah itu berubah menjadi petaka.

Keindahan itu bersanding dengan kekejaman. Sejak itu Jaejoong di buru untuk keajaiban rambut peraknya dan kekejamannya sebagai Monster.

...Monster yang seharusnya di cintai...

TBC

meybi : nanti ada kok dijelaskan :)

nabratz : mereka-bukan- lebih tepatnya belum jadi seorang kekasih. ini sudah lanjut :D

AprilianyArdeta : ini sudah di jelaskan tentang siapa jaema.. kalau dari awal cerita yunpa sudah terpesona dengan caranya tersendiri kepada jaemma gitundeh :D

noersa : gpp, pelan2 aja bacanya nanti juga paham kok, ya mungkin masih chap awal dan belum banyak hehe :) waduh kalau panjangin mah gak bisa, cz sudah porsinya segitu dari cerita aslinya, saya cuma ngedit aja disini. tapi saya usahakan cepat update :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Monster**

Disclaimer By:** Otsu Kanzasky**

I just **REMAKE **this FF, just change the name, place and words

Inspiration dari lagu Monster nya Eminem ft. Rihanna n film Disney `Tangled: Story Tale

Note : Disini, saya sangat suka dengan ff teman baik saya ini (like my big sister), jika memang sudah pernah membaca dan berteman dengan teman saya, saya katakan bahwa saya sudah mendapat **IJIN**dari teman saya untuk meremake.

* * *

Chapter 3

Udara terasa mulai agak hangat memasuki awal Musim Semi, musim penuh warna yang banyak di tunggu-tunggu. Angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi menyambut sosok tegap sang Jendral yang baru saja menapakkan kaki dari angkutan sederhana Desa yang berupa gerobak berukuran cukup besar dan di tarik oleh 2 ekor kuda.

"Semoga dapat apa yang anda cari Jendral." kata sang pengendali kuda di depan ramah, saat Yunho membayar jasanya.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya ramah. Pria pemilik gerobak itu tersenyum singkat lalu kembali menarik tali pengendali agar kuda-kudanya berjalan.

Suara gemrisik ilalang yang tertiup angin seperti sebuah kata sambutan untuk Yunho yang segera membalikkan badannya, menatap jauh pada pemumikan warga di Desa Thyta.

Desa asri yang berada di ujung selatan Thira, berada jauh dari Cyprus dan entah apa yang membuatnya datang ke kampung halaman sang Monster.

Mantap ia melangkahkan kakinya di jalan setapak yang hanya berukuran 5 meter, di sisi kanan-kiri terhampar tanah lapang luas yang di tumbuhi rerumputan pendek, hewan-hewan ternak seperti kuda menyebar di area itu.

Suara burung dari kejauhan membuat Yunho berpaling menatap jauh di belakang Desa, pada hutan belantara yang tak terjamah. _Namja_ tampan itu tak heran jika saat ini Desa tampak sepi karena memang masih pada jam beraktifitas.

Tanpa harus bertanya kemana ia melangkah, sang Jendral muda mengambil jalan di sisi kiri, sekitar 30 meter dari jalan utama, ia dapat melihat puing reruntuhan bangunan yang tak terjamah.

Mata tajamnya menelisik ke seluruh tempat, memperhatikan puing-puing yang bagian dari rumah yang dulu pernah berdiri kokoh disini, bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Berdiri diam, itu yang ia lakukan.

Apa yang terjadi pada rumah ini? pikirnya getir. Membayangkan keberingasan macam apa yang di lakukan penduduk Desa pada suami-istri keluarga Kim. Namun saat ia memutuskan untuk mengitari area puing-puing  
tersebut, matanya merekam sebuah kotak perhiasan bercat merah maroon yang telah usang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Yunho kembali melangkahkan kakinya, memungut kotak tua berukuran sedang itu lalu meniup- debu yang menempel. Sejenak ia memperhatikan sekitar, memastikan tidak ada orang yang berada di sekitar sana. Dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar, di bukanya kotak itu dan terdengar alunan melodi lembut dengan hiasan pohon Natal di bagian tengah berputar pelan.

Namun yang lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah kalung berliontin batu mulia berwarna biru laut berbentuk hati yang ada di dalamnya. Yunho mengamati batu Aquamarine itu seraya membalik-balikannya. Dan birunya warna batu itu mengingatkannya pada kepedihan sorot mata Jaejoong saat dia berubah menjadi Monster karena melindungi dirinya. Di letakkannya kembali kalung tersebut dan menutupnya.

Dan sebuah ukiran halus yang berinisial KJ di bagian samping kanan kotak musik itu membuat Yunho semakin yakin jika kotak musik yang di pungutnya ini adalah milik Kim Jaejoong.

hujan? Si porselen itu tak pernah tahu kecuali udara lembab yang dingin dalam penjara. Hanya jajaran batu-batu dinding yang hanya dapat di lihatnya, dengan hiasan lumut di beberapa bagian dinding batu.

Tubuh ringkihnya menyapa dinginnya tanah dalam sel, Black Eyes'nya hanya menatap kosong pada dinding batu, nafasnya tenang berirama. Kedua tangan dan kakinya mulai tampak memar, beberapa luka lecet menghiasi tangan dan kakinya, sosoknya tak hayal seperti sebuah patung hidup.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, wajahnya tetap tenang polos, mata hitamnya yang indah tetap berkilau jernih. Sama sekali tak mencerminkan sosok Monster yang di takuti. Sungguh memilukan.

Namun di antara kesunyian penjara, Jaejoong dapat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat, dan kini dapat di pastikan oleh matanya saat melihat sepasang mata abu-abu nan tajam. Pemilik mata itu berdiri di depan pintu besi saat seorang prajurit muda masuk mengantar makanan untuknya.

Tatapan matanya seperti terkunci pada sosok _namja_ tinggi berwajah tampan yang di kenalnya, dan entah kenapa ia merasa dapat mempercayai _namja_ berpangkat Jendral itu setelah apa yang pernah mereka lakukan ketika berada di dalam gerbong besi.

Dengan tatapan polos si porselen memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang Jendral yang melangkah masuk setelah prajurit muda pengantar makanan keluar. Dan kini pria itu duduk di depannya dengan menekuk kaki kirinya ke tanah.

Yunho mengambil sendok yang ada di piring dan menyodorkannya pada Jaejoong.

"..terima kasih," ucapnya seraya menerima sendok itu.

_Namja_ itu tak menyahut, ia hanya diam dengan seksama memperhatikan si porselen yang mulai memakan makanannya dengan terarah. Menunjukkan sifat aslinya yang terdidik sangat baik.

"Kenapa Tuan berada disini?" tanya Jaejoong, suaranya terdengar lembut-selesai menghabiskan makanannya.

"Memastikan sesuatu," jawab Yunho, meraih gelas _stainlees_ yang terisi penuh air. Tanpa canggung membantu Jaejoong minum, dan pemuda itu menurut saja meski tak lepas menatap sang Jendral.

"Aku akan di tanyai lagi?" tanyanya saat Yunho meletakkan gelas yang kosong di atas napan.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa Tuan baik padaku?" sorot mata itu terlihat ingin tahu.

"Aku baik?" tanya Yunho balik, Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Hanya Tuan yang datang kemari mengajak ku bicara" perkataan polos itu keluar dari bibir ranumnya yang membuat Yunho iba.

Rasa ingin menyentuh muncul tiba-tiba, namun Yunho dapat mengendalikan egonya dan hanya menghela nafas samar. Ia pun merogoh saku celana abu-abu army`nya dan menunjukkan sebuah kalung pada Jaejoong yang ada di telapak tangannya.

"Apa ini milik mu?" tanyanya terdengar lembut. Pupil Jaejoong melebar melihat kalung berliontin Aquamarine dengan heart cutting itu.

Sorot mata itu goyah, akan kenangan masa lalu yang membuat Jaejoong merasa lebih hidup.

"Itu milik ku," sengalnya. "Mom memberikannya padaku saat usia ku 7 tahun." tuturnya kemudian.

"Kamu mengingatnya?" Yunho tampak kaget. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Itu hadiah ulang tahun ku," saat ini Jaejoong terlihat lebih berekspresi.

Yunho menggenggam kalung itu dan membuat Jaejoong kecewa.

"Aku memang akan memberikannya padamu. tapi tidak sekarang," ujar Yunho, kembali menyimpan kalung itu ke dalam saku.

"Kenapa?" Kiel menatap kecewa.

"Mereka akan curiga jika melihatnya. Akan ku berikan saat kamu keluar dari tempat ini."

"Aku tidak akan pernah keluar, aku akan segera di eksekusi,"

"Apa kamu rela?"

Jaejoong tak menjawab, hanya melemparkan tatapan mautnya pada sang Jendral.

"Tidak seharusnya kamu berada disini." ucapnya.

"Kamu ingin aku melarikan diri?" Jaejoong tampak bingung.

"...entahlah. Ku rasa kami tidak pantas menghakimi mu setelah apa yang penduduk Desa lakukan padamu" Yunho menatap ke dalam _Black Eyes_ Jaejoong.

Wajah porselen bagai boneka mahal itu seperti menyihir Yunho, darahnya berdesir. Sementara Jaejoong tak ingin beralih menatap ke dalam mata abu-abu itu, merasakan perasaan nyaman yang asing untuknya.

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu." kata Yunho seraya bangkit. Tak kuat menatap dan di tatap terlalu lama oleh Jaejoong.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

"Menurut mu, saat di gerbong itu siapa yang memulai? Kamu atau aku?" tanya Yunho, dan bisa di tebak, Jaejoong menatap bingung.

"Kita sama-sama bingung, jangan membuat pertahanan ku goyah, aku hanya berusaha menjalankan tugas ku tanpa melukai mu."

Setelah itu _namja_ tampan itu keluar dan mengunci pintu besi sel. Mengantarkan Jaejoong kembali ke dalam tempat hening yang dingin. Tapi ada yang berbeda kali ini, si porselen itu tampak kebingungan dengan raut yang lucu.

Bagaimana pun, sifat anak-anaknya yang polos masih melekat padanya. Menjadikannya Monster yang di cari, di takuti, dan sekaligus mendebarkan jantung siapa pun akan sosok indahnya.

TBC

kuminosuki : thank you :)

hlyjs &amp; runashine88 : harap maklum, sudah dari sananya kayak gitu :3

vichi vhan : ini yunhonya jendral tentara tapi kerajaan, kayak yang di barat2 itu, bukan dinasti sih hehe... gpp.. yup mata jeje sama ibunya hitam cz org yang ada di sana itu gak ada yang matanya warna hitam kecuali mrek berdua. nanti ada penjelasannya sendiri... :)

meybi : iya.. porsi dari aslinya segitu :) karna jeje makhluk spesial :D

AprilianyArdeta : sudah lanjut :D

nabratz : masih calon lol XD tuh gak jadi kan :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Monster**

Disclaimer By:** Otsu Kanzasky**

I just **REMAKE **this FF, just change the name, pleace and words

Inspiration dari lagu Monster nya Eminem ft. Rihanna n film Disney `Tangled: Story Tale

Note : Disini, saya sangat suka dengan ff teman baik saya ini (like my big sister), jika memang sudah pernah membaca dan berteman dengan teman saya, saya katakan bahwa saya sudah mendapat **IJIN**dari teman saya untuk meremake.

* * *

Chapter 4

Suara lolongan angin yang berhembus memberi kesan hening yang tak ada habisnya, dan meski musim telah berganti, tetap saja tidak ada kata 'hangat' di dalam badan kemiliteran Cyprus saat ini. Terlebih jika sang Monster telah berada di tangan mereka, sampai waktu eksekusi tiba, para prajurit pemberani disana belum bisa tenang sepenuhnya.

Suara Burung Hantu di luar sana, terasa sedikit mencekam, sementara sang rembulan tampak sangat indah dengan bentuk sabitnya. Seperti sebuah mata yang tengah mengintip, mata yang mengawasi kegiatan seorang Jendral muda yang sedang berkutat dengan berkas laporan yang harus segera di selesaikannya.

Yunho menutup buku laporannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya rileks ke sandaran kursi. Kini sorot mata tajamnya tertuju pada kotak musik merah _maroon_ yang tepat berada di depannya. Ia pun membuka kotak itu dan segera alunan melodi lembut mengurai keheningan kamar tersebut.

Suara kotak musiknya memang tak terlalu keras, mengingat usia benda itu yang sudah bertahun-tahun di tinggalkan. Entah apa yang tengah di pikirkannya, sorot mata Yunho tampak menerawang tak lepas mengunci kotak itu dari pandangannya.

Namun malam akan semakin larut jika ia tidak segera menuntaskan tugasnya. _Namja_ bertubuh tegap itu pun bangkit berdiri, mengambil jacket seragamnya yang di gantung di lemari dan memakainya, tak lupa ia menutup kotak musik itu kembali lalu keluar dari kamar membawa laporan.

Suasana diluar asrama Militer tergolong cukup sunyi. Para penghuninya lebih memilih untuk beristirahat atau menghabiskan waktu di kamar masing-masing daripada berkeliaran di luar. Selain tak di perbolehkan, tak menutup kemungkinan mereka di serang hewan buas.

Beberapa prajurit yang bertugas di kantor memberi hormat begitu sang Jendral muda masuk. Ia melenggang menuju ruang kerja atasannya untuk menyerahkan laporan kerja selama sepekan. Tanpa ingin berbasa-basi _namja_ tampan itu segera keluar dari ruang kerja Yoochun setelah memberikan laporannya.

Suara langkah kakinya membuat keheningan di sepanjang lorong semakin terasa. Tapi saat sampai di bagian depan kantor, dan dirinya baru menyadari jika prajurit yang berjaga di depan tak seperti tadi siang.

"Kemana yang lain?" tanyanya pada prajurit muda yang berdiri tegap di depan pintu. Prajurit bernama Yonghwa itu pun memberi hormat sejenak.

"Mereka sedang melaksanakan tugas dari anda Pak." jawabnya lugas. Yunho mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Tugas dari ku?" tanyanya bingung.

"Benar Pak."

"Saya tidak memerintahkan apapun. Mereka mengatakan apa?"

"Eh, tadi mereka bilang anda memberi perintah untuk mengantarkan makanan pada makhluk itu," Changmin jadi ikut bingung, tak urung ada rasa takut mengetahui jika teman-teman jaganya berbohong.

Raut wajah Yunho berubah dingin, memikirkan hal apa yang di lakukan ketiga prajurit di dalam sel sampai harus berbohong dengan mencatut namanya. Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun pria tampan itu melangkah lebar-lebar ke arah sel yang berada di belakang kantor.

Dua prajurit bersenjata lengkap yang berjaga di depan memberi hormat lalu membuka pintu besar yang berat itu. Sedikitnya membuat beberapa tahanan yang melihatnya bertanya-tanya, apa sekiranya yang membuat sang Jendral datang malam-malam.

"Anak-anak itu akan memperkosanya!" teriak seorang tahanan, sukses menghentikan langkah Yunho.

Terdengar suara orang terkekeh kemudian. Kini mata musang itu tajam Yunho tertuju pada seorang _namja_ berwajah sangar yang pada sel bernomor 15. Ia ingat jika pria berbadan besar itu adalah pelaku pembantaian.

"Anak berambut perak yang kalian bawa kemari, siapa yang tidak ingin menikmati tubuhnya?" _namja_ berkumis itu mulai berlagak. Wajah Yunho mengeras.

"Bukankah kau juga mengaguminya Jendral?" ada seringai licik di bibir _namja_ itu.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya erat, memutuskan kembali berjalan tanpa memperdulikan ocehan _namja_ itu. Ada amarah yang tersulut, entah benar atau tidak apa yang di katakan _namja_ itu, yang jelas ia panas mendengarnya.

Semakin cepat ia melangkah dan akhirnya melihat sel khusus sang Monster yang pintunya terbuka. Amarahnya semakin menjadi meski belum tentu kata _namja_ tadi benar adanya.

Rahangnya mengeras, tatapannya berubah penuh amarah saat melihat tiga prajurit tampak sibuk oleh suatu hal di dalam sel.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?!" suaranya menggelegar di heningnya sel. Tiga _namja_ muda di dalam menengok serempak, dan tampak panik saat melihat atasan mereka.

Yunho berjalan masuk dan rasanya amarahnya semakin memuncak melihat Jaejoong yang kini telanjang bulat dengan kain menyumpal mulutnya.

"K-kami-"

"DIAM!" bentaknya. ketiga prajurit muda itu pun menunduk dalam ketakutan.

"Keluar! Akan saya pastikan hal ini sampai pada Kapten" ujarnya dingin. Prajurit-prajurit itupun buru-buru keluar sebelum sang Jendral semakin marah.

Yunho melepas jacketnya dengan segera dan menutupi tubuh bagian bawah Jaejoong, dengan cepat ia membuka tali yang menyumpal mulut si porselen itu.

"Kenapa kamu diam saja?" tanyanya tajam, Jaejoong menatapnya datar.

"Mungkin kalau kamu terlambat datang aku sudah melukai mereka, aku beruntung." ujar Jaejoong tenang, _Black Eyes_'nya bergerak menilisik wajah tampan Yunho.

"Beruntung katamu? Kamu tidak keberatan mereka melakukan hal itu padamu?" Yunho memicingkan matanya, tak habis pikir akan cara berpikir pemuda itu.

"Sebisa mungkin aku tidak mau melukai orang, tapi mereka tidak berhenti membuat ku sakit." Jaejoong menatap menerawang langit-langit selnya. Yunho tanpa sadar menahan nafas, tak terbayangkan apa yang telah di lakukan orang-orang itu padanya.

"Mereka melakukan hal itu padamu?" tanyanya, dengan suara yang agak pelan. Jaejoong kembali menatap _namja_ yang berdiri di samping kanannya itu.

"...iya, dan itu membuatku terpaksa melukai mereka"

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya erat, amarahnya kembali terbakar dan ada perasaan yang rumit membuat dadanya terasa di iris. Dan ia mengerti akan maksut dari kata 'melukai' itu.

"Akan ku pastikan tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa melukaimu!" ucapnya tajam, ia pun beranjak dari sisi Jaejoong, namun menghentikan kakinya tepat saat akan menutup pintu besi sel.

"Nanti akan ada yang mengantarkan baju untuk mu." ucapnya lalu menutup daun pintu kokoh itu.

Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan yang samar, lalu bangkit duduk, sedikit menepuk-nepuk lengannya yang kotor karena di baringkan paksa. Tapi saat ia hendak membersihkan bagian yang lain, matanya menangkap sebuah jacket tebal berwarna abu-abu gelap menutupi pinggulnya.

Si porselen itu pun meraih jacket tersebut dan memperhatikannya. Kemudian secara perlahan mencium baunya. Aroma lembut yang khas, rasa nyaman yang membuatnya memejamkan mata menghirupnya.

Kesunyian dalam sel yang setia melantunkan lagu penghantar tidur untuk penghuninya. Jaejoong masih terlelap dengan menekuk tubuhnya, rambutnya yang panjang terurai begitu saja. Wajah polosnya tampak sangat damai, nafasnya teratur, seolah tak ada masalah apapun.

Tapi suara pintu besi yang di buka membuat pemuda berwajah cantik bagai boneka itu harus membuka matanya. Belum sempat ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi gelap dan kepalanya terasa di bungkus oleh sebuah kain.

"Berdiri!" perintah sebuah suara tegas yang memaksa si porselen bangkit berdiri.

Jaejoong tampak tenang, ia dapat merasakan rantai yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya di lepas lalu di pakaikan rantai sejenis yang lebih pendek. Seseorang mendorong punggungnya kasar, menyuruhnya agar berjalan dengan langkah tertatih karena rantai yang membelenggu.

Kemana dirinya akan di bawa?

"Saya tidak di beritahu tentang hal ini?" protes suara berat yang tiba-tiba muncul, seiringan dengan suara langkah kaki yang cukup ramai.

Suara Yunho, Jaejoong sangat mengenalinya.

"Apa saya harus menanyakan persetujuan anda untuk memindahkan Monster ini?" suara yang lebih dewasa terdengar tenang.

"Saya yang bertanggung jawab atas penangkapannya Pak, setidaknya saya-"

"Kenapa anda kaget Jendral? Bukankah wajar? Dia harus di pindahkan agar tidak terjadi lagi hal yang sama."

"Saya mengerti, tapi tidakkah Vroya terlalu jauh?"

"Setidaknya disana lebih aman, perjalanannya sudah di atur."

Jaejoong terus melangkah tanpa tahu arah, rantai di tangannya di tarik dari depan untuk membimbing lankahnya, sementara sesekali punggungnya di dorong agar lebih cepat berjalan. Ia mendengar percakapan itu, dan entah kenapa kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah meninggalkan ruangan sel.

Sinar hangat matahari menyapa kulit wajah dan tubuhnya yang dingin, meski kepalanya di tutup kain hitam ia masih dapat merasakan udara segar yang tak di hirupnya selama sepekan.

_"Akan ku pastikan tidak akan ada lagi orang yang melukaimu"_

Ikrar Yunho kemarin malam kembali terngiang di telinganya. Seketika membuat kakinya berhenti melangkah.

"Cepat jalan!" perintah prajurit di belakangnya galak.

Jaejoong merenung. Bukankah ikrar sang Jendral tidak akan menjadi nyata jika dirinya tak berada di sekitar _namja_ itu?

"Apa kau tuli?! Kembali berjalan!" punggungnya kembali di dorong dengan kasar.

Si _Black Eyes_ itu menutup mata seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya kecil. Suara teriakan dan perkakuan kasar tak di pedulikannya, kepalanya mendadak berdenyut serta suhu tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba meningkat. Tanpa sadar mata _Aquamarine_ keemas itu muncul.

"Ku bilang cep-"

CRANK! BRAK!

Prajurit yang semula berdiri di belakng Jaejoong kini terlempar ke dinding setelah tiba-tiba Jaejoong mencekik lehernya lalu melemparkannya ke samping.

"Apa yang kau-"

Si porselen itu mengangkat tangannya yang terantai cepat dan melakukan hal yang sama pada prajurit yang lain. Suara ribut terdengar, seiring nafasnya yang memburu dan suara derap langkah yang kini mengarah padanya.

Jaejoong itu merobek penutup kepalanya dengan mudah berkat kuku-kuku jarinya yang kini berubah meruncing. Wajah tegang tampak di wajah para prajurit yang mengarahkan senjata, dan mata Aquamarin keemasan Jaejoong kini berubah lebih pekat, tajam dan dingin, membuat para prajurit semakin waspada.

"Lumpuhkan dia!" komando Yoochun tak kalah cemas. Yunho yang melihat hal itu kini di rundung rasa takut yang luar biasa.

Bagaimana jika pemuda itu terbunuh? Dia berada di markas, otomatis lebih banyak prajurit yang akan membantu melumpuhkannya, atau yang lebih menakutkan si porselen itu akan di bunuh.

Jaejoong dapat memutuskan rantai di tangannya dengan mudah, wajah cantiknya kini tampak lebih dingin dan 'buas', membuat sosoknya menjadi benar-benar seperti boneka yang tak tersentuh.

"Jangan membuat ku melakukan hal ini pada kalian." hardiknya tenang, menatap para prajurit yang siap menyerangnya.

"Menyerah lah! Kami tidak akan melukai mu!" kata Yoochun lantang.

"Tidak!" teriak Jaejoong cepat. Sorot matanya berubah takut, menatap Yunho yang sejak tadi menatap kearahanya.

Jelas. Ia tidak mau jika sampai harus melukai orang-orang itu, tapi di satu sisi ia marah akan hal yang dirinya sendiri tak memahaminya.

Dan hal yang tidak di inginkan itupun terjadi. Prajurit Cyprus melakukan serangan dan memaksa Jaejoong mempertahankan diri dengan kekerasan pula. Si Aquamarine itu bergerak lincah, rambut peraknya sama sekali tidak membatasi ruang geraknya. Ia dapat dengan mudah mengoyak para prajurit yang lengah, darah bercecer, dan semakin membuatkeadaan memanas. Jaejoong dapat menyerang dengan langkah pasti semakin mendekati dinding tinggi yang melingkupi markas itu.

Sosok indah itu pun kini berlumuran darah, namun matanya menyiratkan penyesalan yang mendalam, tapi ia tak bisa menghentikan gerak tubuhnya begitu saja. Ia bergerak sangat cepat, membuat para prajurit kewalahan dan tak bisa mencegah saat sosok cantik itu melompat keatas dinding pembatas.

"Kejar dia!" perintah Yoochun menggelegar.

Yunho spontan berlari kearah gerbang, berusaha mengejar Jaejoong yang telah melompat turun ke sisi lain dinding. Perasaannya kini campur aduk, ia tak mau kehilangan pemuda berambut perak itu begitu saja.

"JAEJOONG!" panggil Yunho hingga otot-otot di lehernya tercetak jelas. Si Aquamarine yang berada bermeter-bermeter darinya pun menoleh.

Tak ada kata yang terucap dari mulut keduanya. Wajah bagai boneka itu melunak menatap Yunho, yang kini berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku sudah bilang bukan? Tidak akan ku biarkan satu orang pun yang melukaimu," ucap Yunho yang telah berdiri berhadapan dengan Kiel. Mereka saling bertatapan penuh arti.

Yunho mengusap pelan pipi halus Jaejoong yang terdapat bercak darah para prajurit. Tiba-tiba ia meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong dan mengarahkan ke perutnya. Dan pemuda itu menggeleng, mengerti maksut Yunho.

"Mereka tidak akan berhenti kalau kamu tidak melukai ku." ujarnya. Yunho tetap menggeleng.

_Namja_ tampan itu merogoh saku celana army'nya, mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat yang di ayunkannya pada Jaejoong, tapi si cantik itu refleks menangkisnya dan menusukkan pisau di tangan Yunho ke perut rata _namja_ itu.

"Ugh..." Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, Jaejoong tampak tercekat dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Lepaskan dia!" teriak pemimpin para prajurit. Jaejoong yang kini ketakutan spontan membalikkan tubuh Yunho untuk di sandera.

"Jangan mendekat atau ku koyak perutnya!" ancaman keluar dari bibir ranum Jaejoong. Para prajurit terlihat tegang, terlebih sang Jendral memberi isyarat untuk tak menyerang.

Dengan nafas yang berat dan wajah yang mulai pucat ia menurut saja saat tangan Jaejoong yang melingkar di lehernya menyeretnya mundur. Membiarkan pemuda itu menyeretnya masuk ke dalam hutan belantara hingga tak lagi melihat para prajurit.

TBC

Hai maaf saya telat update, padahal sudah selesai. maklum saya dari kemarin sibuk di kantor maunya tadi pagi update eh di ajakin temen nonton Avengers, ada yang sudah nonton?

hlyjs : update!

runashine88 : eh, maksudnya? O.O

AprilianyArdeta : hahaha... iya jaema mah terlalu polos untuk yunpa #tabokyunpa.. kita simak cerita selanjutnya #alasinet

kuminosuki : update!

parampaa : gpp, silahkan baca :) saya welcome sama semua org kok :D hahaha maaf, betul banget kalau Kiel itu cast aslinya JJ maklum saya biasa edit itu selalu malam habis ngelesi, jadi yah hehehe... XP ini sudah saya cek berkali2 tapi kalau masih ada typo kasih tau ya :D

meybi : update!

whirlwind27 : biasa kan yang bisa buat yunpa galau cuma jaema XD welcome dear :)

btw ada yang mau ngelanjutin ff saya yang More? kebetulan saya sudah tidak ada ide buat lanjutin cz seharusnya ff itu adalah pengalaman temen saya 3 tahun lalu. tapi sekarang sudah lost contact jadi gak bisa lanjut hah.. cuman dulu kan critanya ttg Romance, Pedolfi, BDSM. hahaha... XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Monster**

Disclaimer By:** Otsu Kanzasky**

I just **REMAKE **this FF, just change the name, pleace and words

Inspiration dari lagu Monster nya Eminem ft. Rihanna n film Disney `Tangled: Story Tale

Note : Disini, saya sangat suka dengan ff teman baik saya ini (like my big sister), jika memang sudah pernah membaca dan berteman dengan teman saya, saya katakan bahwa saya sudah mendapat **IJIN**dari teman saya untuk meremake.

* * *

Chapter 5

Malam tiba begitu cepat, menyeruakan suara malam yang mencekam. Suara gesekan ilalang dan pepohonan bercampur dengan bisikan angin serta merdunya suara Burung Hantu. Menjadi alunan musik yang tak terbayangkan, layaknya pertunjukan orchestra yang menakjubkan.

Suara-suara hewan malam itu memberitahu sosok sang Monster akan malam yang telah larut. Si _Black Eyes_ itu kini dapat sedikit tenang, ia tak perlu bingung dimana harus bersembunyi karena tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang berani menerobos hutan saat malam. Sekalipun itu para prajurit Cyprus.

Entah bisa di katakan beruntung atau tidak. Setelah sekuat tenaga membawa Yunho yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya, dengan menyeret _namja_ itu, Jaejoong menemukan sebuah gubuk reot yang hampir roboh. _Namja_ cantik itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat disana dan merawat luka Yunho yang mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah.

Dan beginilah dirinya sekararang, duduk bersimpuh di dekat Yunho yang di baringkan di tanah, sementara ia merawat luka tusuk di perut _namja_ itu dengan telaten dan lembut. Wajahnya yang cantik tak sedikit pun menampakkan lelah meski sudah berjam-jam ia menggunakan rambut perak ajaibnya untuk merawat luka Yunho.

Sorot mata hitamnya itu terasa lembut saat menatap wajah tampan Yunho yang kini tak terlalu pucat seperti saat pertama ia membaringkan tubuh jangkung itu. Jarinya yang lentik iseng menyentuh hidung mancung sang Jendral, tampak rasa ingin tahu di tatapan itu, kemudian bergeser menelisik dada bidang Yunho serta perutnya yang _six pack_.

Sepertinya si porselen itu bingung melihat perut kotak-kotak Yunho yang terbentuk berkat latihan fisik yang setiap hari di lakukannya.

Bagaimana caranya perut seseorang bisa seperti itu?

Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong kembali fokus pada luka di bagian kiri perut itu, mengusapnya lembut. Meski belum sempurna menutup, setidaknya darahnya telah berhenti mengalir. Cukup melegakan, ia merapikan rambutnya ke depan, dan menyisirnya dengan jari.

Memang benar apa kata orang tentang rambut ajaibnya. Surai keperakan itu sama sekali tak terlihat kotor ataupun menggumpal karena tidak di terawat. Terlebih tak ada sedikit pun bercak darah setelah menggunakannya untuk luka tusuk Yunho.

"Aagh..." rintihan lirih keluar dari bibir pucat sang Jendral, refleks mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong dan kini menatap _namja_ itu.

"Berbaring lah dulu, luka di perutmu belum menutup sempurna." ucapnya, menahan dada Yunho saat _namja_ itu hendak mengangkat tubuhnya.

_Namja_ tampan itu menurut saja, tak lepas menatap wajah mulus Jaejoong yang menatapnya polos. Bukannya merasa sakit karena luka tusuk di perutnya, ia justru senang dapat melihat _namja_ cantik itu baik-baik saja.

"Apa kamu terluka?" tanyanya terdengar lemas, Jaejoong menggeleng kecil.

"Maaf aku sudah menusuk mu," Jaejoong terlihat menyesal.

"Kalau tidak begitu tidak akan ada jalan untuk kabur 'kan?" Yunho mengusap pipi halus Jaejoong pelan dengan telunjuknya.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan itu?" tanyanya bingung. Yunho menarik nafas pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin kamu selamat." jawabnya kalem.

"Tidak ada orang yang sebaik ini padaku sebelumnya," kata Jaejoong. "Kamu orang yang terlalu baik Tuan." lanjutnya tulus.

"Yunho, namaku Jung Yunho, jangan memanggil ku Tuan."

"Boleh aku bertanya Yunho?"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kamu peduli padaku? Aku musuh mu,"

Yunho menatap ke dalam mata _Black Eyes_ itu, rasa damai itu selalu muncul saat melihatnya.

"...entahlah, aku hanya tidak mau melihatmu lebih terluka lagi. Tidakkah kamu lelah?" Yunho menatap lembut. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya kecil.

"Aku bisa membawamu pergi jauh, jauh dari orang-orang yang akan mengganggu mu,"

"Aku terbiasa seperti ini, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk merepotkan orang lain." kata Kiel polos, lalu melilitkan ujung rambutnya ke tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa kamu merawat luka ku?" tanya Yunho, tak lepas memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang sedang serius saat meletakkan tangannya yang di lilit rambut ke atas lukanya.

"Kamu orang baik, aku tidak mau orang yang baik padaku terluka karena aku," ucapnya, sejenak menatap mata Yunho dan kembali fokus pada luka _namja_ itu.

Hening kemudian. Yunho tak begitu memikirkannya dan lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan _namja_ cantik yang sedang menyembuhkan lukanya dengan keajaiban rambut peraknya.

Hingga _namja_ itu memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata serta menarik nafas dalam-dalam, merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan Jaejoong di kulit perutnya.

"Terima kasih, aku belum pernah merasa senyaman ini sebelumnya," ucap Jaejoong, Yunho pun membuka matanya.

"Kamu mau tetap bersama ku?" tanyanya, _namja_ cantik itu mengangguk polos.

"Apa aku tidak merepotkan?" sorot matanya tampak serius.

"Sedikit pun aku tidak pernah merasakan itu." Yunho menggenggam tangan kiri Jaejoong yang berada di dekatnya.

Mereka saling bertatapan dalam diam, menciptakan perasaan yang meletup-letup dan kenyamanan yang menyenangkan. Terlebih saat kedua belah bibir mereka saling bertaut, tanpa tahu siapa yang memulai. Mengalir begitu saja.

Matahari sepertinya tak sabar untuk segera menempati singgasana agungnya. Sinarnya masih terasa hangat di antara celah pepohonan tinggi, memberi sentuhan tersendiri bagi penghuni hutan. Hewan-hewan malam kini telah di gantikan oleh para hewan yang bergerak aktif sampai matahari tenggelam.

Meski udara lembab yang tak juga memudar, Yunho dan Jaejoong telah meninggalkan gubuk reyot tempat semalam mereka istirahat. _And lucky them_, selain luka tusuk sang Jendral yang telah hilang, _namja_ tampan itu menemukan beberapa pakaian bekas di dalam gubuk. Memang agak lusuh, tapi setidaknya mereka membutuhkan itu untuk 'meninggalkan jejak', lagipula tidak mungkin dirinya memakai seragam abu-abunya itu. Dan menariknya, ia sengaja menyuruh Jaejoong untuk memakai pakaian wanita, yah dengan sosoknya itu tak akan ada satu orang pun yang meragukan 'kewanitaannya'.

Sudah sekitar 2 jam lamanya, Yunho dan Jaejoong membelah lebatnya hutan, sesekali berhenti sejenak saat menemukan buah atau jamur yang bisa mereka konsumsi. Sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan aliran sungai kecil dengan air yang jernih, kedua orang itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Sekitar 30 menit lagi kita akan sampai di perbatasan," Yunho duduk di sebuah batu seraya menatap sekitar. Jaejoong yang tengah membasuh wajahnya pun menengok.

"Kamu tidak mencuci muka? Airnya segar," ucapnya sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah. Yunho yang tak sengaja melihat tanaman Addleways di samping kirinya, memetik bunga itu lalu bangkit mendekati Jaejoong.

"Ikat rambut mu, suapaya lebih mudah." katanya, meraih rambut perak Jaejoong yang tergerai lalu mengikatnya dan mengarahkannya ke depan.

"Terima kasih." Jaejoong terlihat senang mengamati bunga yang kini mengikat rambutnya. Melihatnya Yunho ikut senang, padahal hanya hal kecil, tapi dapat membuat si porselen itu senang. _Like a child_.

Sedetik kemudian _namja_ tampan itu sadar jika ia melupakan sesuatu. Ia merogoh saku celana lusuhnya dan mengeluarkan kalung berliontin batu mulia berwarna biru cerah.

"Ini ku kembalikan padamu," ucapnya, Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, dan senyum mengembang di bibir ranumnya.

Pemuda cantik itu tampak senang saat mengamati kalungnya yang bahkan tak pernah terlintas di benaknya akan melihat kalung cantik itu. Yunho mengambilnya dan membantu memakaikannya ke leher Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih~" ucapnya senang, Yunho hanya mengusap pelan kepala Jaejoong.

"Kita lanjutkan perjalanan." ujarnya, tak lupa membasuh wajahnya terlebih dahulu.

Setelah itu mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalan, sebelum matahari semakin tinggi. Selama itulah Jaejoong menunjukkan sifat aslinya yang masih polos, ia selalu berkata apa adanya, bahkan nyaris membuat Yunho tertawa karena terlalu jujur.

Bukankah memang ia hanya seorang remaja yang akan dewasa?

Yunho dan Jaejoong masih harus menempuh bukit begitu keluar dari hutan. Sinar hangat sang mentari membuat si porselen itu berhenti melangkah dengan kepala menengadah.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Yunho, sadar jika _namja_ itu tak di sebelahnya. Jaejoong yang tengah menutup matanya pun menatap _namja_ itu.

"Rasanya hangat, aku belum pernah merasakannya beberapa bulan ini," jawabnya polos.

"...mataharinya tidak akan kemana-kemana, ayo kita harus cepat." kata Yunho, di jawab anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mendaki bukit dan melihat jalan setapak yang hanya cukup di lalui satu gerobak kuda besar. Untungnya tepat saat mereka turun dari bukit, sebuah gerobak pengangkut padi berjalan santai.

"Bukankah harus membayar kalau kita naik itu?" tanya Jaejoong menatap bingung Yunho yang sedang mengangkat satu tangannya memberi kode pada pemilik gerobak agar berhenti.

"Tenang saja, ada sedikit uang di saku celana ku kemarin." jawab Yunho ketika gerobak padi itu semakin dekat.

_Namja_ tengah baya yang mengemudikan gerobak itu pun menghentikan laju kudanya tepat di depan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Apa kami boleh menumpang Pak?" tanya Yunho, _namja_ berkumis itu menatap tajam.

"Darimana asal kalian?" tanyanya baik.

"Kami dari Zara" Yunho berbohong.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak penjahat berkeliaran." _namja_ itu memastikan jika yang menghadangnya bukan pelaku kriminal.

"Desa tempat kami tinggal sedang memanas, disana tidak aman." kata Yunho, berdusta lagi. Sementara Jaejoong kini menatap bingung _namja_ itu.

"Kemana tujuan kalian?" tanya pria itu.

"Kami akan ke Frazer, ke salah satu Desa disana."

"Apa kalian suami-istri?" kini _namja_ berkumis itu memperhatikan Jaejoong dari atas ke bawah.

Yunho menoleh pada _namja_ cantik itu, lalu meraih pinggul ramping Jaejoong dan memeluknya. Si cantik itu pun otomatis menoleh dan menatap bingung.

"Ya, kami pengantin baru," jawabnya cepat. Sosok tinggi tegapnya serasi dengan figure cantik Jaejoong yang tingginya hanya sebahunya.

Sejenak Jaejoong melirik tangan besar Yunho yang berada di pinggangnya. Rasanya hangat saat tubuh mereka bersentuhan.

"...cepat naik, tapi aku berhenti di Freya." ujar _namja_ itu akhirnya.

"Terima kasih Pak." ucap Yunho lega.

Ia membantu Jaejoong naik ke atas gerobak lalu dirinya naik kemudian. Mereka duduk di atas gundukan padi menghadap jalan saat gerobak itu berjalan perlahan.

"Suami istri itu sebutan untuk orang yang sudah menikah 'kan?" tanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung, _namja_ itu mengangguk.

"Tapi 'kan kita tidak menikah, kamu berbohong pada Tuan itu." ekspresi wajahnya terlihat lucu. Bibir seksi Yunho tertarik samar memperhatikan Jaejoong.

"Berbohong demi keselamatan, tidak ada salahnya," ia membela diri.

"Tapi tetap saja tidak baik!"

Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong pelan. "Maaf, aku tidak ada cara lain." ucapnya lembut. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk kecil.

_Namja_ tampan itu melemparkan pandangannya ke depan, menikmati pemandangan bukit-bukit yang hijau serta birunya langit, sama seperti Jaejoong. Dan diam-diam menggenggam tangan si cantik itu di antara tubuh mereka.

TBC

runashine88 : oalah, maaf aku gak paham kemarin #plak XD Update!

kim &amp; Kuminosuki : Update!

mons : apalagi kalau nonton 3D lebih seru lagi tuh! iya kasihan dia mati, padahal lumayan ganteng #plak XD em.. sebenarnya 1-2 hari, mandat dari pemilik ff mah 2 hari sekali, tapi kalau telat brarti gak sempet cz banyak kerjaan #alasan #plak XD

meybi : yu, Bingo!

nabratz : amin~ :)


End file.
